wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Jewel in the Rain
AUTHOR'S NOTE Please do not edit anything unless there is a spelling or grammar error. If any of the names or features of dragons relate, it is completely coincidental. Some characters and/or names were made up on the spot to fit the story. Summary The daughter of the RainWing queen didn't act like a princess. She craved adventure. When she runs into a dashing SkyWing, she receives the adventure of a lifetime. Chapter 1 Poinciana was the daughter of the RainWing queen. She didn't exactly think of herself as a princess, though. She liked to do the things her mother greatly disapproved of, such as going out to find fruit and play-fight with others in streams, coming back muddy. Poinciana's mother was Queen Lilac. Lilac was the type of queen that would never get her talons dirty. She refused to leave her palace, and Poinciana always had to sneak, or trick her way out of the palace. There was also a great difference in how Lilac wanted Poinciana's room to be, and how Poinciana herself wanted her room to be. Lilac wanted her room to have the flower that Poinciana was named after, Poinciana, all over her room. Poinciana preferred her room to be filled with archery things and weaponry stuff. She had a few drawings of a famous archer she liked that she hid in a secret compartment she had. Lilac didn't know about it, and if she did, she'd most likely dissolve them with her poison. Other than that, Poinciana's room was pretty bland. There wasn't much. Almost everything that Lilac had placed in Poinciana's room had been thrown out the window, so she stopped putting things in there. But, every so often, Lilac would pressure Poinciana to get a room remodel, but Poinciana was stubborn, and wouldn't go for it. Today was one of those days. "Please honey?" Lilac asked, gritting her teeth. Poinciana rolled her eyes. "I already said no. Besides, I don't like that pretty pink stuff. I like archery and weaponry things." "You know I won't allow you to have weapons in your room! Only guards are allowed to have weapons!" Lilac growled. She was losing her temper. "What would happen if a their or murderer broke in at night?" Poinciana questioned. "You'd use your poison, obviously." Lilac hissed. Poinciana could imagine the fuse being burnt down to the stub. "Whatever, can you please leave my room?" Poinciana asked. Lilac bared her teeth. "Fine, but don't think that you're going to get off the hook; especially since your dear mother has an idea now." With that, Lilac promptly left the room. Poinciana went over to her desk. She ducked under it and poked a small, almost unseen button. After a few quiet, rumbling noises a slab pulled back. Poinciana stuck her talons into the dark compartment, grabbed the pictures, then pulled her talons back out. She looked at the drawings. "I wish I could be a famous archer..." she mused. Poinciana heard her door open. Quickly, she allowed her scales to blend in with the environment. She then put the pictures away and closed the compartment. Poinciana got out from under the desk and looked at who it was. It was her brother, Cyan. She walked in front of him, and suddenly appeared. "Bwah!" Cyan squawked before falling onto his rear end. Poinciana laughed. "Got you again!" she laughed. Cyan got up, grumbling. "Why do you always do that when I come in?" Poinciana shrugged. "Like I was going to ask, I was wondering if you wanted to go practice archery?" Cyan asked. Poinciana blinked. "Of course! Let's go!" She darted out the door, Cyan trailing her. Lilac watched from a distance. Time to put my plan to action. Chapter 2 Poinciana watched as Cyan raised the bow and steadied himself. He closed one eye, and aimed. He released the string and the bow went flying through the air and struck the bulls' eye. Cyan lowered his bow. "Your turn, Poinciana." Poinciana walked up to a different bag. She raised her bow and aimed. She let the arrow go. It hit almost dead center. Cyan walked up. "You can't hit every time." He pat her on the back. "I am more accurate than you are, though." Poinciana retorted. "Poinciana! Come to your room!" a voice called. Poinciana sighed. "I guess I better go. Bye Cyan." She propped her bow on a rock and dashed to her room. When she went inside she got the surprise of her life. Her room was decked out in things that were horribly out of her taste. Poinciana looked around, wide-eyed. There were frilly curtains around her windows and her normal quill had been replaced by a pink, sparkly one. There were fresh, plush rugs on the floor, and there were hot pink covers on her normally navy blue covered bed. "What happened?" she whispered. "Do you like your surprise?" Lilac walked in, a small smile flickering across her face. Poinciana faked a smile. "I just LOVE it." Her smile turned into a frown. "Why would you do this?" "Honey, I have a little more power over you. I decided that I'd make you room more fashionable." Lilac growled softly, a small, fake smile plastered across her face. "Well, obviously we don't have the same fashion sense." Poinciana hissed. She looked around the room. "Where is my old desk?" "It's been moved just outside your room." Lilac responded. Poinciana rushed past her ran into the hall. She looked to her right and saw her desk. She ducked under and pressed the button. The compartment opened and she grabbed the drawings. Poinciana was happy she had been able to save them. Then Lilac walked over, and saw the drawings. "What are those?" she spat. "Nothing." Poinciana turned away, but Lilac was faster and seized them. Lilac observed them. "So, you've been having these behind my back." She turned away and spat her black acid-poison onto them, then relaxed her grip, allowing the pictures to falling sizzling to the floor. Tears welled up in Poinciana's eyes. "How could you do this?!" she cried. "This is for your own good, Poinciana." Lilac said coldly. "My own good?! I hate you! You say I have a right in this palace, yet you make all the decisions! I can't speak out or voice my own options!" Poinciana cried with a mixture of angry and sadness. "I love you. This is why I'm doing this. Now go to your room." With that, Lilac walked away, stepping over the dissolved drawings on the way. Poinciana went into her room. "I can't live like this." she murmured. "Tonight, I escape." Chapter 3 Poinciana packed up some things she decided she wanted to bring. Namely, a pencil, paper, apple, and blanket. She'd grab her bow and arrows when she left. She peeked out the window. The starry night sky welcomed her, and a bring full moon would light her path. Silently, Poinciana eased the window open, and peered outside. The coast was clear. Not a guard in sight. Figures, they'll all be around moth-Lilac's room. They only stay at the start of the hallway, so if I was murdered, they wouldn't hear it. Poinciana thought bitterly. Ducking back inside, Poinciana laid her blanket flat on the floor, then put all her supplies in it and tied it on a stick, like in the movies. It took her several times to keep the bag/blanket on, but she did it eventually. Peeking outside again before exiting, Poinciana placed her bag on a little balcony that was supposed to hold flowers, but Poinciana would always toss them away. They paid off. Poinciana slipped out her window. The hard thing about living in a rainforest palace, is that the whole palace is in the trees. They don't have any roofs you can straighten yourself on, so Poinciana had to simply dig her talons into the tree and hope she wouldn't fall. She scooted to the side, closed the windows quietly, then grabbed her bag and stick in her mouth. She slid down the tree, and felt relieved when she touched down on the ground. Poinciana took into thought that the stick might be a little much to carry around, so she walked over to a bush and ditched it. Then she hurried to the archery area. But there was one problem. A guard was counting all the bows to be sure there were none out of place. This put a thought on Poinciana's mind. Should she bring the bow, have extra protection, and have everyone know she did run away, or forget the bow, have less protection, and have everyone wondering whether she ran away, or was kidnapped, the like. Then something caught Poinciana's eye. The guard skipped over a barrel. Poinciana had to wonder why he did so. Curious, Poinciana set the bag down, and grabbed a pebble. She walked over to another rock in the bushes, and found a larger rock, where she started banging the smaller rock against. The guard looked up, and growled. "What the heck?" He began stalking angrily over to her spot. Poinciana then threw the rock at him, and hit right in the face. In rage, and RainWing guard charged. Poinciana blended in, then darted to the barrel. On the top there was a note written. It said: To whom it may concern. There is nothing in this barrel. -Lilac Her curiosity heightened, Poinciana opened it. Inside was a very expensive bow, with arrows to last about a month. Cautiously, Poinciana pulled the bow and arrows from the barrel, and put them next to her bag. Rustling noise came from the trees. Poinciana looked over her shoulder. The guard was coming back. Urgently, Poinciana put the lid of the barrel back on, grabbed her bag, the bow and arrows, and took flight. Chapter 4 Poinciana didn't expect to be living in the wild that hard. Sure, she knew it would be difficult, but not ultra-hard. She got passed any other guards, so she was pretty much safe. The dark clouds that rumbled in the sky were very forbidding. Something splattered on her snout, and to her dismay, Poinciana discovered it was starting to rain. It would be harder to venture out in this rain, so Poinciana found a tree with a gouge in it and started to make shelter. She was on the side of a slope, and she peered over and out. Sometime shifted. Poinciana was still holding everything, and was standing regally on the slope, when there was a mudslide. The ground went out from under her. She screeched in surprise, and threw her quiver and bow down toward a grassy patch. Mud covered her. She felt her grip on her bag go limp. It was gone. The mud kept piling up, until she hit the pit. The pressure of mud was great, but she was able to wriggle out. Poinciana blinked away the mud that covered her eyelids. She probably looked like a thin MudWing with stinging neon green eyes. The rain was really beginning to come down, so it washed away most of the mud that covered her. Grudgingly, Poinciana pulled herself out of the mud pit and walked over to where she threw her bow and quiver. She picked them up, and continued on her way. ---- Poinciana blinked her eyes open. She woke up, and to half of her dismay, the sun still wasn't shining. It had stopped raining, though. Collecting everything, she head the general direction she had been traveling. When, a little more light began to filter though the trees. Excitement burned in her stomach, although nervousness was attempting to consume it. She poked her head out. Mountains jagged high into the sky. The sky. It was so open; so blue. She saw a river flowing in the distance. Farther away, much farther, she saw flicks of red, gold, and orange that came and disappeared as they pleased. Poinciana sucked in a breath. It was the open world. Chapter 5 The world was so...open. Poinciana could have never imagined it like this. Even by looking at a map. It was much more amazing seeing it in real life, no on a piece of paper. Happily, Poinciana leaped out of her rainforest cover and glided down to a very small stream. She was free at last. Her mother would have a lot more trouble finding her in this open world, if she even bothered to look. "There she is!" someone roared. Poinciana turned to see two RainWings advancing. Her thoughts became muddled. How did the RainWing guards catch up with me? It took about one and a half weeks tops to get here! Poinciana growled, and backed away. These guards must have been following her. Or were close behind. One guard flew down to grab her, and she clawed his forearm. He screeched, and flew back up. The other guard landed. He was a rolling red, and the guard in the air was a blinding white and sunburst orange. The red guard charged, and she ran forward and slashed his snout. He hissed, before batting her. It was obvious they didn't want to hurt her, as they risked getting on Lilac's bad side. Growling, Poinciana clawed the guard's eyes. The guard turned white and doubled over in pain, roaring and clutching his eyes as well as he could. The second guard streaked down, and landed with a dull thud. He charged, and Poinciana stepped back. Water rushed around her foot. The charging guard looked ready to hurt her. She charged back, and gasped in shock when the RainWing slashed her side. She looked at him. "Who are you?" she growled. The RainWing smirked and backed3 up. He walked calmly over to the blinded guard he was with. The guard laid a talon on the blind RainWing's throat. He leaned in, whispered something, and then slashed the life out of the RainWing. Chapter 6 Poinciana took a step back. The guard had just killed his own comrade. She breathed in slowly. She'd never seen this at the RainWing palace. Was this really what the outside world was like? "My name is Black Rose." the RainWing hissed. Death black drifted eerily across his scales. Poinciana took a step back. "You traitor!" she growled. Black Rose simply looked her dead in the eye. "Oh really? Then why are you leaving your tribe?" he asked, smirking. "I..." Poinciana trailed off. Black Rose took a few steps closer and grabbed her lower jaw. His breath wasn't too pleasant. "At a loss for words? My, my, how disappointing. I can't believe they chose you. Although maybe when you meet him they'll reconsider." Black Rose mused. Desperately, Poinciana pulled away, and without thinking, unhinged her lower jaw and shot her venom at the RainWing. It hit his face, though not in his eyes or open wounds. Black Rose shrieked, and threw himself to the ground. Frantically, Poinciana grabbed her belongings and flew into the air, angling toward the river at the base of the Claws of Clouds mountains. ---- It took a while to reach the river, but Poinciana eventually made it, but with a lump in her throat. What if she killed the RainWing? He was a traitor, she kept reminding herself that, yet it still nagged at her. Poinciana caught about one fish in the river by luck, and a rabbit, with skill. She ate her food before settling down behind a rock. She placed her bow and quiver next to her. The sky was now full of stars, and out in the open, Poinciana was able to truly see how many stars there were. How many places were out there. She blinked once, before shifting her scales to match her environment, and falling asleep. ---- The sound of bumping and rustling awoke Poinciana. She stayed camouflaged, for the sake of being safe. Sniffing, she carefully went to grab her bow. She clasped the area she had placed her bow. She found nothing. Looking over, Poinciana saw her bow was gone. Standing, she saw it was snapped apart and strewn about. So was her quiver and arrows. The sound of a rock hitting water broke her gaze. A SkyWing was sitting at the river. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Genre (Adventure)